Shades of Violet
by Liquidshadowcenter
Summary: What if Violet were destined to become the villian? What if she become the ultamite bad guy? Who would be there to stop her? To save her. Please Read and Review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Incredibles don't belong to me. They're Disney, Pixar, and Brad Bird's

A/N: I haven't posted in a long time. I guess I just lost my muse. Anyways it's good to be back and I hope you enjoy this story.

I never thought about how I was going to save the world. I just acted. I couldn't think about it. If I had, it would have allowed doubt to enter my mind, and that was something I could not afford to happen. Not with such high stakes involved.

At the time my family and the other Supers had been fighting for so long, trying to defeat the Dark Empress. Every move made to bring her down was countered and brought upon us with doubled strength. The legions she commanded overpowered our efforts and it was not long until we were sorely losing.

It was then that I sought out the help of Edna's Laboratory and her most recently developed technology. I knew the Empress was already targeting it and that it would not be long until it was in her clutches.

Tonight I go to get what could possibly be our last hope. I only hope I can make it in time. Otherwise, we are all doomed.

A/N: Alright, just a start. I promise more soon. Please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Patrol

Disclaimer: I don't own Incredibles.

A/N: I'm really excited about this one. I hope you like it. Please enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet stares blankly at the page before her. Her eyes not focusing on any of the words printed on it but rather just pointed at the center of the page. She wants to focus and bring her attention back from wandering several times, but no matter how hard she tries, she is just too tired.

"Come on Vi!" she tells herself, "You have to finish this! It's due tomorrow!"

She forces her eyes open wide and shakes her head.

"Okay, now to work."

But even as she tries to concentrate once more her mind slips, she closes her eyes and she fades into unconsciousness.

----------

"I had the weirdest dream the other day," Violet says. Tony and Kari sit beside her on a grassy hill outside their school.

"Oh yeah, how was it weird?" Tony asks looking up at her as he lays down.

"Well, there was this enormous white castle in it, surrounded by a void of blue nothing ness," she describes, "Oh, and a glowing fairy thing too."

"Everybody gets that dream eventually," Kari says, "That one and also one with a desk lamp that hops across that void and tromps down on a big letter 'I'."

"Weird," Tony agrees.

"Why do we even get these dreams?" Violet asks.

"I don't know, maybe they're something important, like the creation of everything… or maybe not."

"Well I…"

Just then Violet's phone goes off.

"Hello?" she answers, "Now? Okay."

She stands and turns to her friends.

"I have to…"

"Another family emergency?" Tony raises an eyebrow at her.

"Um, yeah," she looks apologetically at them.

"Go. We understand," Kari says smiling.

"Sorry guys."

-------------

Jerking awake, Violet looks around in hazy confusion. Spotting her digital clock on the dresser she checks the time.

"Oh no, patrol!"

--

Sitting in a tree in Central Park, Violet watches the inactivity happening below. This was her post, her patrol. To stop any nighttime purse snatchers or kidnappers. Easy stuff, no problem, especially with her stealthy abilities. Yeah, yeah.

All the interesting places to patrol were also more risky, and thus went to the more experienced supers. Violet was at the bottom of the hero chain, the rookie. So she got stuck, with this.

"Why do stupid bad guys have to strike at night anyways," she yawns, "Don't any of them sleep?!"

This was one more on a growing list of late night for Violet, and she was starting to reach her limit. Much more of this and she'd have problems staying awake when she needed to be during the day.

"Nothing ever happens!" she complains to herself, "I just come out here, sit for a few hours, and then go back home!" Yawning again, she decides to call it a night.

"Its what I get for living in a city full of supers."

Clambering out of the tree, she turns to walk away. As she does however, a great crash erupts behind her. Blinding light pours from a vortex a few feet from her in the air. The sizzling force from it knocks Violet to the ground.

Spinning and whirling the light expands and a figure drops out of it. Sparking electricity jolting around him, the figure hits the ground hard. The sizzling then slows and the light disappears as quickly as it had come. Squinting at the figure, Violet approached him cautiously.

At first he is very still, hardly moving at all; but then, an arm shoots up and braces itself on the tree. Startled, Violet jumps back a bit. Struggling the boy begins to stand. Looking to be about seventeen, he leans on the tree for support. His clothes are singed in places and frozen in others and his body is badly bruised. He rests there, head down and hair in his eyes just breathing.

"Let me help you," Violet says as she looks at him in disbelief.

At this the boy looks up at her. A small smile plays across his face.

"Violet…" He whispers with the little strength he has left, "Is it really… you?!"

And with that he collapses onto the charred earth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I how did you liked it? Please Review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Visitor

Disclaimer: The Incredibles are not mine  
A/N: Hey, thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! Please enjoy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you think he knows you?"

"I don't know. That's just what he said."

The boy awakens to the sound of the Parr's in the kitchen. Opening his eyes and rubbing away the sleepiness from them, he looks around. He lies on the Parr's large couch, covered by a big, soft blanket; the kind that just locks in at the heat no matter how cold it is in the house.

"Just like home," he says to himself.

If he wanted to he could just pull the blanket up and go back to sleep. Now that would be nice. His body was wounded and fatigued from his trip through the vortex and a little sleep would be helpful in his healing. Unfortunately that would have to wait. Because he had made it through the vortex, he now had a job to do.

Getting up, he spots the pile of new clothes that were evidently for him, and puts them on. Walking slowly to the kitchen door he stops and takes a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he opens the door and takes a peek in. Inside, the whole Parr family sits around the kitchen table having a discussion of sorts.

"Oh! You're awake!" Helen says as she sees him, "Why don't you…"

He puts his hand up to stop her. Walking over to the table, he sits in the last remaining chair. Resting a bit, he looks around at the family members gathered there to see all of their eyes are on him. Glancing a moment at Jack-Jack he smiles.

"You probably have a lot of questions for me. That's understandable. I am a stranger to you all, yet I seem know all of you," the boy glances at their faces, seeing if he should continue, "Please do not be alarmed, I mean no harm."

"Who are you?" Bob says, "What do you want with my daughter?!"

The boy pauses a moment, trying to come up with the right words to say.

"I am called James. As for what I want with your daughter, I would like to offer my services in protecting her."

"Protect me?!" Violet says confused, "Protect me from what?"

"To tell you the truth I'm not quite sure yet," he says, "You see, I wasn't old enough to remember when it started… or how it started… what had started it…"

"Started? What are you talking about, you're not making sense," Helen says apprehensively, "You're not one of those mental hospital patients, are you?"

"What?! No, no! I'm sorry. I need to explain better," he closes his eyes and then opens them again looking strait at Bob and Helen, "I am from the future. I have come back to stop certain future events from occurring and I believe your daughter is where the damage begins."

"From the future? Awesome!" Dash looks up, his attention caught instantly.

"If I could simply act as a body guard," James says, asking the skeptical looks on Helen and Bob's face.

"If we were to believe you, how could protect her better than she already can?" Bob asks, skeptical.

"I know about her abilities, but… I… have some…" his face screws up and he stops. Scooting out from the table, he grabs Jack-Jack from underneath his chair.

"Was he bothering you," Violet says taking him from James.

"Oh he's probably just curious about my tail."

"You have a tail?!" Dash runs over behind him, "Cool!"

The boy's tail is red with an arrowhead tip. Dash holds it up so the family can see.

"Yes. Well, I do sometimes. When I am relaxed," he explains, "As I was saying I have some abilities of my own."

"So, what happens," Helen asks, "In the future?"

"In the future?" James says thinking, "Well…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3: Edna's Technology

Disclaimer: The Incredibles are not mine

A/N: Thanks very much for the reviews. They make me happy. So without further ado...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destruction; chaos. Fires burn throughout the ruin of Metroville. Screams are heard, but silenced quickly. Dodging the falling debris two boys make their way through a large building. The older boy darts here and there, trying to find a way through as the other boy follows.

"Do you see it?" the follower says.

"No, the Empress' henchmen cleaned it out pretty good it seems," the older responds.

"They didn't get this, Edna would hide it better. Somewhere she wouldn't have them look."

"I don't know," the older boy continues to run around, "Are you sure it survived…"

Just then the younger boy finds a panel and pushes on it, opening a section of the wall. Behind it stairs lead down into darkness.

"Nice! You found it!"

Hurrying down the stairs they enter a room at the bottom. Packed full of technical equipment and two cell pods, the room lights itself at their presence.

"This must be it!" the older boy beams, "Now we can save her."

"Yeah, and…" the younger boy looks at the two pods, "Oh no, not both of us. One is broken."

The older boy looks over to see a large slab of building jutting down into it like a skewer. Some of the other equipment shows signs of damage as well.

"We're going to be lucky if we can get just one of us through."

"Come on, get in there," the older boy gabs the other and puts him in the pod.

"What?" the younger boy looks questioningly at the other, "Why me?"

"Isn't it obvious," the older boy says, "You have the better powers, all I can do is go fast. You are the best one to save her. Plus you fit better in there; I'm almost too big."

"Okay, but do you know how to work that thing?"

"I think so, it has a start button."

"Make sure it's set for fifteen years ago!"

"Yeah!" the older boy looks up at him for one last time, "Just don't forget; find out how it all started. Stop it this time, okay James?"

Fixing the settings he holds down the start button. Lights start flashing as electricity runs through the device. A loud sizzling sounds as it jolts to life. Screeching and groaning it soon comes to a stop, and the younger boy is gone.

-----------------------------------------

"You see Mrs. Parr," James says as he tells his story, "in the future The Dark Empress is unstoppable."

James looks over to Violet to see her, head resting on her arm, fast asleep.

"Okay then James," Bob speaks up, "We believe you. You can stay here and do all you can to protect our daughter."

"I have one odd request though," James says, "I'd like to be in the same room as her while she sleeps."

"I don't think so," Bob says.

"Okay, I understand. You just met me," James backs off, "Just thought I'd ask."

"You'd better get some rest, you're healing," Helen says assuming a motherly role over him, "You'll wear yourself out."

"Your right," James agrees smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4: School

Disclaimer: I don't own Incredibles.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I know I keep saying it, but since I keep getting more reviews, it deserves it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Violet awakens slowly, trying to remember the previous day's events. Did all of that really happen? She'd been having some rather odd dreams lately, and this definitely classified as odd. Yawning, she gets up and goes to the bathroom for a shower.

"Dash!" she calls into the next room, "Wake up!"

No, wait. Last night had definitely happened. Breathing in the warm wet air from the shower, she starts to remember. Yesterday was the day she'd brought home that boy. He'd slept almost all day. Then when he did wake up, he talked about weird things. About the future and her being the origin of damage. What did that mean?

---------

After her shower, she steps out of the bathroom and looks down the hall.

"Morning," James says as he stands, leaning against Dash's door.

Startled, Violet turns invisible, making her clothes hang in midair.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he apologizes.

"You didn't scare me," Violet comes back into view, "I just didn't expect to see you there."

He nods with a smile, "Of course."

"You're staying in Dash's room huh?" she asks ignoring the sarcasm she sensed in his voice.

She passes by him and goes to enter her own room.

"Yeah, at least until we can sort things out."

"We?" she stops and turns back to him.

"Yeah, you fell asleep last night so you didn't hear," He smiles. Pushing back from the wall he stands with his hands on his hips and his tail hanging beside him in the air; almost in a 'happy' manner, "I get to follow you around all day today. I have to make sure you're protected."

"I think I'm fine on my own," she puts up a force field as he tries to follow her into her room, "Besides aren't you supposed to be healing?"

"All better. I heal fast."

"Follow me all day!" she thinks to herself as she closes the door. James just stands outside it.

Just what she needed today; someone to baby sit her. It was bad enough she couldn't do what she wanted as a super, now she had to drag him along everywhere too. What could he do? All his powers seemed to include were his ability to get better fast, his tail and the odd pre-knowledge about her and her family. Not much help in protecting her.

---------

Violet's doubts didn't lessen either as James' happy tag-along attitude continued all the way to school.

"Hey! Who's this?" Tony meets Violet in front of the school. Kari joins them.

"This is my…" she tries to come up with a quick answer.

"I'm her cousin," James suggests, "I'm visiting from Kansas."

"Nice to meet you," Kari says happily, though her face holds a slight pensive look on it, "Violet, your cousin's never come to visit before has he?"

"No… not as long as we've lived here…"

The school bell then rings and they hurry their ways to their classes.

Though James wasn't able to attend Violet's classes, he waited patently outside each of them and accompanied her through the halls. Unfortunately throughout the day James couldn't say much to Violet due to their short intervals together, and it wasn't until lunch time that they were somewhere they could talk about anything.

"Violet," James says as soon as they sit down with their food, "Have you noticed anything abnormal about yourself lately?"

She check to see no one can hear them, "You mean like turning invisible and projecting force fields?"

"No, that's normal for you," he says, "I mean like, odd things with your powers, or your memory."

"Not that I know of," she thinks, "Why?"

"Good. That means it hasn't started."

"How would you know?"

"My brother… he said things like that happened…"

As he says this, the wall behind them bursts. A large school bus comes flying through, smashing into James and sending him crashing into the wall behind him. The bus continues into the wall with a crunch as it abruptly stops. Screaming Violet looks terrified at the scene before her.

"James!" she screams as she tries to see him.

"Don't worry about him," a harsh voice says from behind her, "It'd take a lot more to finish him off."

Turning to it, Violet looks up into the icy eyes of the dark cloaked figure standing in the rubble of the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the lack of action in the last few chapters, I promise the next chapter is better. :)


	6. Chapter 5:Mortikis

Disclaimer: Incredibles are not mine.

A/N:Thank you for the reviews, sorry this took so long. Please enjoy.

James stands in the hallway, leaning against the wall outside Violet's class. Waiting for Violet to come out, he begins to turn thoughts over in his head. What could he remember about before? For the longest time he'd never saw her.

The bell rings shrilly jerking him out of his thoughts. As he looks up, students file out of classrooms; turning the hallway into a body of movement. Tony, closely followed by Kari, push their way past students toward James

"Okay look," Tony says as he looks around at the crowded hallway, "I'm not sure if you're really her cousin, but just get one thing straight. You'd better not be a problem for her."

"Huh?" James says puzzled, "I don't understand?"

"I'm just saying. She has a big job to do, saving the world all the time, so don't get in her way."

"You know about…"

"Yeah," Kari says keeping her voice down, "We know, just don't tell Vi. She doesn't know."

"We figure we'd keep her secret and she'll tell us if she needs to."

"You two are good friends to her," James smiles.

"Tony, Kari, James," Violet comes out of her classroom.

Walking to lunch, Tony and Violet talk continuously about various subjects and it is soon that James' attention in their conversation is lost. He had to ask her questions, figure out how far along she was. Hopefully, if he remembered what he was told right, he could figure it out.

"Tony Rydinger, Kari McKean!" the principle stops them at the cafeteria doors, "Please come to my office."

"But, it's lunch time!" Tony says half complaining, half pleading.

"You can eat after, it won't take long."

"Sorry," Kari says as she waves to Violet and James.

"Violet," James sets down his food as they reach their table, "Have you noticed anything abnormal about yourself lately?"

He waits for her reaction, trying to read her expressions.

"You mean like turning invisible and projecting force fields?" she jokes.

"No, that's normal for you," he says trying to stay focused he needed her to cooperate if they were going to figure this out, "I mean like, odd things with your powers, or your memory."

"Not that I know of," her face turns pondering, "Why?"

"Good. That means it hasn't started," he sighs with relief. If nothing like that had started then the situation should be good.

"How would you know?" Violet looks up at him.

"My brother… he said things like that happened…"

Suddenly James is blindsided and sent flying through the air. A second later a large object collides with him crushing him to the ground. A moment goes by as he lays there groaning.

It was time to do what he was here for. Taking a few breaths, he grabs the bus on top of him and lifts.

------------------------

The cloaked figure makes his way toward Violet. Backing away from him, Violet searches for somewhere to go in the now empty cafeteria. The icy eyes of the man before her press down on her as she is cornered.

"So this is what he was trying to do," the man says to himself, "Well, we can't have that."

The man reaches a hand out toward Violet to grab her. Violet raises her force field, but the man's hands go through it with ease. As she squirms to escape the grasp of the man, a fireball comes hurling into the back of his head. Shortly thereafter two more hit the man causing him to retreat away from Violet

"No!" James yells, standing a few feet away, "You cannot have her! Leave this place Mortikis! Return to your master!"

As Violet looks at James, she is surprised at what she sees. His skin has turned a rich shade of red and his teeth had become fanged. In his hands he holds two fireballs, and his eyes hold a wild look about them.

"You cannot stop me," the man says as he readies to fight him, "The Empress' plans shall succeed despite your feeble attempts to change the past."

"Violet stay back," James instructs quickly, "You're powers do not affect him."

He lunges at James, running toward him with superhuman speed. James runs forward, hurling fireballs as he approaches Mortikis. As they meet, at fury of fists is exchanged. Each punch James delivers is blocked by Mortikis, and each blow that James receives only seems to have little effect on him. Bright blue beams of light emit from James' eyes, scorching his opponent, while his opponent continues to pummel him.

Violet watches as the two combatants duel in the middle of the cafeteria, in utter amazement. It had been a long time since she had been near action like this, and though she probably should find some help, something inside her told her to stay put. She wasn't sure what it was, but she needed to be here to watch James battle.

Jumping back from each other, the two men glare at each other a moment. Reaching into his pocket, Mortikis pulls out a device.

"Do you know what this is?" he turns a dial on the device, "When this reaches zero, anyone near it will be brought back to the future. Whether it is you or her, I do not care; I can work with both ways."

James grimaces, "The only one going back there now is you."

He makes a grab for the device, but Mortikis quickly moves out of his reach.

"Fine then; I was going to let you chose, but now we'll just have to see how it plays out."

Leaping toward each other, James grabs for Mortikis' throat as he tries to get the device. Mortikis looks franticly, before grabbing a table and hitting James over the head with it. Violet cringes as she watches.

The stranger then tries to go for Violet again, but as he does James tackles him.

"I said no!" he says as he holds Mortikis down.

Making short leaps, the man inches closer and closer to Violet.

"I have to…" Mortikis struggles, "My Master, she can…"

"Shut up! We don't want anything to do with your master," James says as he grabs a roll of duct tape on the lunch table near them, "If you're going to try anything you probably want to use a better attempt."

As James begins to bind Mortikis to a table, he twists out of his grip. The man rolls off the table and stands up.

"Good idea," Grabbing James, he hurls him forward across the room. Dashing to him, the man begins to continually punch him.

"No," Violet says as she sees James taking hit after hit, "James!"

Knocking James to the floor, the man looks down at him as he lays there.

"And now, I can finish you and take the girl back to my master."

Grabbing a table leg, her rips it off its table and brandishes it like a spear.

"Goodbye, Jack," the man says as he thrusts the beam at James' chest.


	7. Chapter 6:She's Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles.

A/N: Thank you for reviews! I am very happy to recieve them.

As the beam Mortikis held thrusts forward toward James' chest, Violet quickly jumps in front of James shielding him with her force field.

"No!" Mortikis says throwing the table leg away. Reaching for Violet, he grabs her by the neck, "Fine then, you're coming with me."

He reaches for the devise on his belt. As he does James leaps up from the ground, grabs Mortikis and separates him from Violet.

"Now, you go back where you came from!" throwing Mortikis across the room he shoots a ball of fire toward him, causing the device to break. As it does a portal opens, instantly sucking Mortikis through it, and closes again.

Catching his breath he turns to Violet. His skin, returns to normal and heals his injuries.

"I'm sorry about that," he says to her as he looks at the damage to the cafeteria, "I didn't know they would be able to come here, I have to be more aware..."

"She's coming isn't she; the Empress?" Violet rubs her neck, "I mean if he came here, she shouldn't be far behind."

James turns to her.

"It will take a bit; but yes, she will come," he admits.

"What if I can't stop her… what if you, can't stop her!" she looks into his eyes, "Mortikis could have got you, if she is stronger than him…"

"It's not the same," he tries to calm her, "The Empress has different powers. She's not strong and fast like him."

"Teach me," she grabs James' shoulders, "Train me to be better."

He hesitates for a moment, "I'm not sure I…"

"I don't care how, just help me James. I need at least a chance at fighting her."

"Okay, I'll train with you," he accepts.

A sound at the crumpled doors causes them both to look over. Teachers and police pull rubble away from the entryway as they try to get inside.

"Maybe we should get out of here now," Violet suggests.

Walking over to the crumbling wall opposite the doors, the two carefully climb out.

---

Explaining the lunch room event to Violet's parents didn't go quite as well as it could have. Bob had more doubt in whether James could protect Violet like he had said he would, and Helen had ideas along the lines of; maybe this Empress is a bigger threat than she had originally imagined. James wasn't worried though. Violet had been convinced that she needed him, and that was all that mattered. As long as she needed his help, he could stay.


	8. Chapter 7: Dark Emperess

Disclaimer: The Incredibles are not mine.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I love them. Sorry for the long wait. I hope I have made it worth it with this one.

The city of Metroville lay in quiet night. The Dark Empress stands at the top of the tallest building in the city, grinning at the whole city beneath her.

"So you see," she whispers to herself softly, "Victory will finally be mine… And there is not a soul that can stop me."

She turns around slowly to face the wall behind her.

"Not even the Incredibles!"

Laughing darkly she pulls a lever to shine lights on the wall. Along it are the four Incredibles stand in a line. Each bound with their own special binds, looking pleadingly into the Empress' eyes.

"Now that I have each of you, my plan can be finished."

"Why?!" Dash asks confused, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I have to…" She says; her expression cold and almost lifeless

Looking over her shoulder she appears to be listening to something.

"What?" she speaks to the air behind her, "No, I… I couldn't…"

She listens some more, nodding her head. Helen's eyes tear up as she sees this.

"No…" she cries as she watches.

"Fix what was broken, I know," the empress smiles, turning back to the Incredibles.

Placing her palms together she concentrates, gathering energy to them. Generating a force field around herself, she starts to expand it outward. Engulfing the rooftop, it widens further and further. As it grows, she floats up into the air, focusing all her attention on her powers.

"Dash! Jack-Jack!" Bob says turning to them, "You have to escape. You have to stop this. Only you two can do it!"

Raising his bound fists, he slams them down on Jack-Jack's restraints, crushing them. He then does the same to Dash's confines.

"We can't leave you," Jack-Jack says unmoving.

"You have to honey," Helen says, smiling, "Our only hope… her only hope, remember?"

As she speaks, the walls around them start to crumble with the rippling power around it.

"Go! Run as fast as you can Dash!"

Grabbing Jack-Jack's shoulder, they vanish in a blur of speed.

-------------------------------

The Empress awakens from her dream. She remembered that night. Why had she allowed those two to escape; now she had problems because of that.

Getting up she walks over to the window, looking down on the streets of her empire. Metroville was long gone, and everyone in it. It had been almost a year since she had destroyed it; as well as most of the supers. No super alive would cause trouble. She had got rid of the threat of supervillians. Sure there were a few lives that could have been spared, but they could not be allowed to aid and abeding potential supervillians, could they?

A low knocking comes at her door.

"Dark Empress…" the man outside says cautiously, "I have Mortikis for you."

"What? Why is he here?"

"I just found him, bit of a mess really, all unconscious… He's awake now though."

"Okay, just leave him," she pulls open the door to see the guard take Mortikis' arm off his shoulder and rest him against the banister.

Wounds and bruises cover his body, while his clothes are ripped and torn in places.

"Morning Your Majesty…" he says, hackneyed expression on his face.

"What happened to you," she looks up and down his tattered appearance.

"Being backlash through time to the present isn't the greatest sensation."

"So you found them?" she motions him to follow her as she walks down the hall.

"Yeah. He is with the girl already; I tried to get one of them…"

"You got beat, didn't you?" she looks at him, "Mortikis, I do not keep you around so that you can fail."

"Yes Empress, but at least I found the way…"

"That you did," she thinks to herself for a bit as they continue, "Now, how best to proceed. You did do some observation; or was it just attack him as soon as you saw him?"

"Give me more credit than that," he smirks, "I watched them for a while first."

"So what did you notice about her? What did you hear?"

"Not much, really. Seemed like a normal teenaged girl to me," he shrugs, "Not sure exactly why you killed her the first time. Sure she's a super but I can't see how her powers could possibly be used against you."

"It's not just her I'm concerned with," she stops at a large door, "But together the two of them will be the downfall of everything. Now leave me. I have some preparations to do before I go."

Open the door, the Empress walks into the room behind it. The door closes behind her.

The room she stands in is dimly lit with candles; the windows being shuttered and curtained so that no light comes through. In the very back of the room, against the wall, there stands Edna Mode, locked in a cage.

"So you managed to find my device, then," Edna says as she looks up at the Empress through her bars.

"Yes, no thanks to you. Despite all your efforts to hide your masterpiece I have found it."

"It will not help you." Edna chuckles mockingly at her.

"What I don't understand Edna, is why you want to help an obvious supervillian," the Empress sneers, "You were supposed to be in the business of protecting supers. What happened to protecting me."

"You are not a superhero," Edna looks straight into the Empress' eyes, "You left that path the day that _he _died."

She motions to the picture hanging on the wall across the room. It was a picture of a young man with wide, blue eyes and short, brown hair. The smile spread across his face as goofy as ever.

"Don't talk about him!" turning away from Edna, "Anyways, it won't matter. I'm going to fix everything."

A/N: So I'm going to try to work on this story a bit more frequently. I kinda dropped it for a week there, but not any more.


	9. Chapter 8: Training

Disclaimer: All of Incredibles are not belong to me.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! :) I'm really excited for the next few chapters, so without further delay...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet stares at the object in front of her. On the table is a blender filled with orange soda.

"So what exactly am I doing?" she asks looking up at James.

"I'm going to drop this package of Alka-Seltzer into the blender and turn it on. You are then going to contain the resulting eruption with your force field."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, go."

Ripping open the package he turns it upside down, dumping its contents into the blender. Immediately fizzing begins as the two substances react. Raising her hands over the blender she throws a force field over the top, stopping the fizz from overflowing.

"Okay, now I'm turning on the blender," James says as he turns the dial.

The fizzing increases but Violet contains it with ease.

"I don't get it James," she says looking into the whirling orange liquid, "how is this supposed to help strengthen my powers, I can already deflect bullets."

"Yes but, can you divide your concentration and create two force fields of equal strength?" she looks up at him, "Can you hold the pop, while being attacked as well."

Bringing out a pillow from under the table he begins to pummel her with it.

"Stop that," she says as she pushes him away. Without thinking, she expands her shield out to cover her. As she does however, the orange soda comes spinning out of the blender, splashing all over her.

Standing there all sticky and wet, she glares at James and turns off the blender.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you."

"That is why we are practicing, so you can become better."

"This isn't what I meant, I need to know how to fight," Violet says as she walks to the bathroom to clean up, "I need to know how to defend myself against people like Mortikis."

Closing the bathroom door she begins to clean up.

"Patience Violet. I am getting to that," James talks through the door, "But it is important that you learn this first."

"Why is that?" Violet finishes washing and dries her hair

"Because it will give you an advantage in fighting if you do."

When she is done, Violet comes back out.

"Fine," she says, "But let's find a different way. Orange stains too bad."

Going to the living room, they sit down across from each other.

"Maybe we should try a more straight-forward method," James says, "I want you to generate a force field around both your hands."

Violet folds her hands together and surrounds them with her shield.

"Okay," she says, "Now what?"

"Now your hands can hit things harder than before."

"Oh, I get it," Violet smiles, "That way it doesn't matter if I'm not as strong as some supers, I can still fight strong."

"Yeah, but that is only half of it," James says looking down at Violet's hands, "You can't really fight that well with your hands together. What I want you to do, is pull them apart into two separate force fields around each hand."

Nodding, Violet begins to separate her hands; pushing against her shield. As she does this however, the space between her hands instead of coming apart, it only shrinks thin like pulling silly putty apart slowly.

Just then Dash comes running into the room.

"Mom says that it's time for dinner!" he runs back out and down the hall.

Violet, being distracted, loses concentration and her hands come flying together again clapping loudly.

"Ow," Violet stands, her force field disappearing, "I couldn't do it."

"It's alright," James says as they head down stairs, "We'll just have to work on that later."

----------------

Meanwhile…

A homeless man sleep on a park bench. Suddenly he is awakened as a great light shines, a roar of sizzling energy. Staring, wide-eyed at this, he watches as out of the light steps a woman wrapped in jolts of electricity.

"Hello, Metroville…" she says looking around, "I'm back!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 9: The Park

Disclaimer: The Incredibles are not mine, nor will they every be (probably, heh, heh.)

A/N: Sorry for the wait. My work has been teetering on a strike lately and its made it hard to write with all the stress. Please bare with me as I am going to finish this story despite that. Thank you for the reviews, they have really helped me. Please enjoy this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony sits at a table in a coffee shop, alone. Violet had to cancel their date again. Of course he knew why, but that still didn't stop him from wishing she didn't have to. Taking a sip of his coffee, he closes his eyes and leans his head back.

"Tony?" a voice inquires as he opens his eyes.

Kari stands in front of him holding a foamy, chocolate drink and a caramel biscotti.

"I thought you and Violet were on a date…"

"She had some, you know, stuff to do."

"Oh, I see," Kari nods and sits down with him, "I'm sorry Tony."

"It's fine…" he shrugs slightly, "I just wish I knew what was going on with her and that James."

"Yeah," Kari agrees, "It's like something is about to happen, I can just feel it."

Getting up, the two friends leave the coffee shop and begin to head down the street. As they do a commotion breaks out at the park down the road. As the crowd convenes, the noise make by onlookers grows; the spectacle before them calling more to join audience.

"What's going on at the park?" Kari asks as they approach.

"Must be some kind of festiv…"

As the park comes into view, a much different scene is displayed.

In the center of the park there stands a figure, dressed in a dark cloak. Her hands pressed against a large sphere. Inside the sphere stands the mayor of Metroville.

"Please," the mayor's voice is barely heard, "Don't kill me."

"I need Invisigirl," the woman yells at the mayor.

A man from the crowd charges forward, attempting to free the mayor. As he nears the woman, she throws a barrier between them and pushes him away.

"I don't know where she is! I'm just the mayor, I don't keep track of the supers in the city."

Turning to the crowd, the woman looks them over.

"Someone has to know where to find her. Bring me Invisigirl… bring me the daughter of Mr. Incredible."

"Tony," Kari nudges him, "We have to do something."

The two of them work their way through the crowd slowly.

"I know but what can we do," he pushes a couple of people out of the way as they walk to the front of the crowd.

Now in closer view of the woman, they can see her face, and the familiar features that both of them recognize.

"Fine," the woman says to the mumblings answering her demand, "Let this call her out."

Turning back to the mayor inside the sphere, she places her hands back on it. Pushing on it, she begins to make it smaller, shrinking it around the mayor. The mayor's expression horror as the walls of his confinement force him to his knees. Then growing smaller until he is scrunched into the fetal position.

"Somebody stop her!" is heard amongst the crowd and, "She's going to kill him!"

"It looks just like her," Kari says keeping her eyes on the woman.

"That is not Violet, it can't be," Tony says, "I have to do something."

Stepping out toward the woman, he runs at her. Catching her attention the woman turns to him and for a moment her sphere falters.

"Tony…" the woman whispers. Her breath catches as she watches him come.

Flying at the woman, Tony tackles her to the ground. The mayor, now freed gets up and runs quickly into the crowd.

"It's you!" the woman says, "It's really you!"

"Stop attacking us," Tony says as they get up from the ground.

"That's it, isn't it," she says to herself, "That is how I can fix it."

"What are you talking about?"

But before he can say anything else, she grabs him, holds him tight in an embrace, and disappears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all things Incredibles, save for the content of this story.

A/n: Thank you all for your coments and reviews. I greatly enjoy them. I keep saying that, but nonetheless I feel it is due.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you officers," Violet says as the two police officers get into their squad car; the criminal she'd just helped them catch in the back.

"See," James says after the cop cars are gone, "Using you powers like I showed you made that fight a lot easier didn't it?"

"Yeah I guess so…" Violet says. They walk down the street. Rain begins to pour down softly, and Violet puts up her force field as an umbrella.

"Hey, are you alright," James stops and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing," she brushes him off.

"Violet," James says, "I know you, it's not nothing."

"I don't know, it's just…" she sighs, "Ever since we defeated Syndrome, and the supers came back in action… things just haven't been the same."

She begins walking again.

"Sure, now we can use our powers, but I have no time to do what I need to do… or want to do," Violet looks down.

"What do you mean?"

"I had to cancel my date with Tony again," she groans, "I always have to cancel our dates!"

Walking over to a set of steps in front of a house, she sits down.

"You had a date with him?" James joins her on the steps getting under her umbrella.

"Yeah, I did."

"If you want more time with Tony, then just be with him," James says casually, staring into the rain, "Make sure you have the time."

"Huh?" Violet is caught off guard, "But what about the hero stuff? I kind of have an obligation here."

"Violet, you live in a city with the highest population of supers; there is going to be enough supers to protect the city," James looks into her eyes, "It is important for you to be a hero, but you can't save everything. And right now, it looks like it's your relationship that needs to be rescued."

"I guess I never thought about it like that," she hugs James, "Thank you, I…"

She stops, thinking about the number of times she had to run out on Tony.

"Oh, no!"

"What?"

"What if he's finally had it?" Violets face holds a look of worry on it, "The times I've canceled our dates and had to give him less-than-believable excuses. What if tonight was the last straw…"

"Violet," James says making her look at him, "Calm down. I don't think you have to worry about anything."

"Why?"

The rain starts to slow and finally stops.

"I have a feeling he is probably doing something right now to show you how much he cares…"

As they talk Kari runs down the wet street towards them. Approaching the two, she stops and catches her breath.

"Violet! James!" she says taking quick breaths, "Tony… he's been… taken!"

"What!?," Violet stands up, "What happened?"

"In the park, this dark haired woman," Kari remembers, "held the mayor hostage! She asked for Invisigirl and then Tony attacked her to save the mayor!"

James shifts uncomfortably.

"It's her," he grimaces.

"The Empress?" Violet asks, staying focused on Kari.

"They disappeared. I didn't know what to do," Kari calms down a bit,"Where did they go?"

She was asking James. She was not going to take anything but the truth now.

"The future…" James says taking a breath, "Where I am from."

"What does she want with Violet?" she gets a look from Violet, "Oh, yeah… Tony and I, we kind of know about your secret."

Violet starts to say something but James stops her.

"Violet, you need to hear this too."

She stops and the two girls listen intently.

"The reason the Dark Empress has been after Violet, is because she IS Violet. I am really Jack-Jack Parr and I came back here to try to prevent Violet from becoming the Empress," he continues through the shocked expressions on their faces, "And I know exactly how Violet is going to defeat her…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 11: She is not Violet

Disclaimer: Not mine, but rather Disney's and Pixar's.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I went on vacation and forgot to bring my writing with me. ?_? Thanks for the reviews, I love to read them. And now... enjoy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!?" Violet just stares at him.

"Come on, we have to go. Don't you want to save Tony?" James sighs, "I knew I should have told you this earlier; I just didn't know what effect it would have on things."

Pulling her by her arm, he leads her toward Violet's house, at the end of the street. Kari tags along both fascinated and anxious.

"No wonder Jack-Jack has been taking such a liking to you… you are him!"

"Violet," James says, "The Empress has Tony, remember?"

They quicken their pace to

"Hey, if the Dark Empress is Violet, wouldn't she act like her?" Kari ponders, "Violet would never hurt Tony."

"At her current state, the Empress is not entirely sane, so there's no telling what she'll do, or how she'll react to things."

"Why do you call her 'The Dark Empress?'" Violet asks as they arrive at her house, "If she really is me, why don't you call her Violet."

"For one thing, you are Violet and calling her Violet too would just be confusing," they approach the Parr's garage and Violet punches in the code to open it, "For another…"

The look on James' face becomes serious.

"She is not Violet," his voice holds a solemn tone to it, "She stopped being Violet the day she started calling herself the Dark Empress."

As they enter the garage, James and Violet get into the Incredibile.

"Now all that is left is… something else…"

"What are you going to do now?" Kari asks as she stands outside the vehicle.

"We have to go to Edna's, she'll know what to do," James buckles his seatbelt, "I hope Mom and Dad don't mind too much, us borrowing this; it is kind of an emergency."

----------

Speeding down the road they soon reach the vast estate of Edna Mode, and pull up to her security booth.

"Who are you?" comes the voice through the speakers, "What do you want?"

"Edna, this is important," Violet says into the microphone, "We have an emergency, and we need your help!"

"Violet…" Edna says, about to say something, but then the gates quickly open and they drive in.

"I know why you are here," Edna says as they enter the Mode Mansion.

"You do?" Violet asks surprised.

"I have been observing the happenings around here," Edna leads them down her hallways toward her lab, "The attack on the school, and the woman in the park. You need my help with your hero work, yes?"

"Yes, that's right," James confirms, "But there's not much time to explain our situation."

They arrive at the large lab entrance and Edna enters the various codes to open it.

"What do you need?"

"Your time machine," James says, hopeful, "You've just got to have finished it, right?"

"How did you know about that," Edna accuses, "I only just finished my prototype."

"Nevermind that, this is an emergency!" Violet says before James can say anything.

"Fine," Edna drops her inquiring, "But there's no way to know if my prototype will work yet; I have never tested it…"

"Then let us test it," James suggests.

Edna thinks for a moment.

"Okay," She says reluctantly, "It's in here."

She leads them to a large object covered by sheets. Pulling them away, Edna reveals it to be a big, pear-shaped pod.

"This is the Time Machine?"

"It's small but I think you both might just be able to fit."

James and Violet look at each other.

"Are you ready?" he asks her.

"Yes," she says confidence in her voice.

"Then let's go."

Climbing into the pod, one at a time, they squeeze inside.

"Okay Edna, start her up!" James calls before shutting the pod door.

"You may experience some temperature changes, but nothing too drastic," Edna's voice sounds in the pod speakers.

Soft whirrings begin to sound as the machine comes to life. Lights turn on inside and out of the pod, indicating that all systems are functional.

"Here we go…" James says under his breath.

Violet stares out the clear shell of the pod, watching as the world outside begins to distort and swirl together. Faster and faster everything spins, whipping around the pod as it all dissolves. Changing colors and patterns cover the pods transparent walls. As the future draws closer, Violet can't help but feel a sense of foreboding in what is to come.

"We have come this far," James says looking to Violet, "Now comes the hard part."


	13. Chapter 12: Back To The Future

Disclaimer: Incredibles are not mine

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Well here it is. Everytime I try to bring this story to a finish, it keeps growling. I suppose that is a good thing though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony awakens to the sun shining on his face. Coming through the windows adorning the room's walls, the sunlight illuminates the whole room. Opening his eyes, he sits up, blinking for a couple minutes. Pillows and blankets surround Tony on the large, red velvet bed. The room around him, he notices, matches the bed in luxury. Fruffy curtains, soft and thick carpet, fancy ceiling designs. Talk about a high-class room. A tray was even on the night stand, holding bottled waters.

"What the? Where am I?" he says as he admires the room

Just then there is a knock at the door, and it swings open. The Dark Empress runs in, a look of glee on her face.

"You're awake!" she sits on the bed across from where he is, "Finally; you don't know how much trouble you've been… You didn't take to trip very well."

"Huh… what are you talking about?" Tony stares at this woman for a moment, "The last thing I remember was…"

He looks up at the Dark Empress.

"You! You were attacking the mayor!" Tony says backing away off the bed, "You were trying to find Violet!"

"Wait, just don't freak out. You don't know what it's been like…" she looks into Tony's eyes, "Without you."

"What are you talking about!? Who are you?"

"I wasn't trying to attack Violet. That would make no sense. It'd be like attacking yourself, and that's no fun."

Tony stares at her in confusion.

"I was only aiming to talk to her," she smiles, "Because you see, I am Violet; just a future version of her."

She gets up from the bed.

"Now that you're here everything I was trying to fix is all better now."

She walks over to the door.

"I can see this is a lot to handle," Tony stands there looking at her, "So I'll leave you to think about that for now. I am so glad you are alive again Tony."

-----

Meanwhile…

"Huh…" James says, "I guess the one I came in before was broken. This is a lot better traveling than it was."

Slowly the whirling colors begin to slow and the surroundings clear around the pod. The back streets of some city come into view as they appear in the dark alley of two very tall buildings.

"Where are we?" Violet says as they get out.

"This is New Metroville. It's where the Dark Empress should be."

James walks to the edge of the buildings and peers around the corner.

"We shouldn't be too far from her now, but we need to be careful and watch out for the officials."

"Police? Why?" Violet says confused, she follows behind him.

"Yeah; the police, as well as every other law enforcements, work for her," He looks around the other way, "If they identify us a supers, they'll be after us."

"Is there any cops?"

"No, it's all clear. Let's go."

Walking out into the street before them, the two begin making their way through the streets of New Metroville. Passing down the heavily crowded streets, Violet begins to notice the great amount of people seeming to not be going anywhere.

"Why is there so many people who look like they're homeless?" Violet whispers.

"Because they are homeless. When she got rid of the supers, it really effected everyone and a lot of people lost their jobs," He explains, "There was a lot of damage to the economy you see, Metroville was once one of the largest cities in the country."

As they approach a large hotel, James tells Violet that they have arrived. Hiding behind the bushes in front of it, they scope out the building. The bright granite of its face and the great wooden door make it feel like a fortress. Two guards guard the front doors, standing rigid and attentive.

"How do we get past the guards?" Violet

"I won't," James says turning towards her, "But maybe you can, if I make a diversion."

"What?! No!" Violet objects, "You can't; how am I supposed to stop her without you?"

"You'll be fine," He smiles, "You are the only one who can stop her. Just don't think about it. Save the world.

He steps out of the shrubbery.

"Just make sure you get inside…" he calls back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 13: Confrontation

Disclaimer: Incredibles are not mine.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and support. They are greatly appreciated.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edna Mode watches the guard outside her cage closely. The key she had just snatched from him resting in her closed palm. She had taken it as he had delivered her food. Watching as he leaves the room, she prepares herself for the break out. Making sure he wasn't going to come back, she puts the key in the cage lock.

Click. The lock releases and the cage door swings open. Going to the door, she opens it a crack. Peering out, she checks the hall. Making sure it is clear, she slips out. Once in the hall, she continues on down the hall, passing room after room. As she comes to the room at the very end of the hall, she stops.

Opening the door, she steps inside…

----------------

Tony sits on the large bed, thinking about what had just happened. That strange lady, who claimed to be Violet, from the future, the fact that he was now in the future, and the sneaky suspicion that he was not going to ever be allowed to leave here again. All of it did not bode well for him, and he didn't trust all of it was true either. How could she be Violet; she was nothing like her.

Just then he hears a small noise by the door.

"She actually did it…" comes a whisper.

Edna stands in the entryway, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, you're Edna Mode, that fashion designer…" Tony recognizes her, "But what are you doing here?"

"That's the exact question I should be asking you," She hurries over to him, "There's much you don't know. I for one am more than just a fashion designer, I am the Empress' prisoner, and you…"

She begins fiddling with the restraints that had been put on Tony.

"Things have been changing, and change is beginning to speed up the further we go. The fact that you stand here before me is a larger change than I could have imagined. We must get out of here now, while there is still time."

She motions for him to follow her as she heads back towards the door.

"Change? Change in what?" Tony follows her.

"Time… the timeline. Events are occurring differently, dahling," she checks the hallway again before entering it. She continues talking, but in a hushed voice; almost a whisper, "In this reality's past, you're not around anymore."

"What are you saying; I'm dead?"

"Well obviously not," she looks him up and down, "Anyways, we need to get you to where ever Violet is. Most likely that will be where the Dark Empress is."

--------------------------------------------------

Violet walks down the large passage. At each intersection of the hall, she passes a pair of guards. Sitting there, almost just watching as she walks by, invisible. The only light there is, is the light shinning down on the double doors at the end of the hall.

As she nears it, she can't help but feel a little nervous. How was she supposed to defeat herself? And not just herself but a much stronger, more experienced version!

Reaching the door she stops and James' words then come into her mind…

"You are the only one who can stop her. Just don't think about it. Save the world…"

"Alright," she says to herself.

Pushing the double doors open, she goes inside.

The room inside is very large. The light from the chandeliers and the scarlet upholstery give the room a warm feel. Violet scans the room quickly, checking for more guards.

In this room however, there is but one occupant. The Dark Empress sits at large table, covered almost entirely with papers of various size and color. As Violet nears the Empress, she is extra cautious, stepping as lightly as she can. No reason to alert her any sooner than necessary. Who know what she could do with years to hone her abilities.

The Empress, continuing what she is doing, mumbles occasionally to herself and looks through the papers. As Violet get half way across the room however, the Dark Empress stands and looks straight at Violet.

"Don't think I can't see you," she says with a small smirk, "Just because everyone else can't see you, that doesn't mean it will work on me."

Violet comes back into visibility.

"You know why I am here then?" Violet says stopping

"Yes, but you will not win."

"You don't know that," Violet wrinkles her brow.

"I know you," the Empress steps closer, "I am you."

She laughs a small chuckle at this.

"You used to be me… things have changed though."

"Well obviously not enough, because I'm still here," the Empress shrugs, "If you really changed, history would rewrite me out of being."

"I…" but Violet is cut off as a sphere of purple energy surrounds her and lifts her into the air.

"Now I've had just about enough of that," the Empress says, "It's about time all of our brother's hard work goes to waste."

Struggling to free herself from the force field, Violet conjures her force field fists and begins punching the barrier.

"Learned a new trick huh?" she laughs, "Not like it will help you."

Just then, the door to the room opens again. Tony steps in the room, a grim expression on his face.

"Let her go!" he yells.

"Tony," the Empress turns to him, "You're here!"

"No, whether you're Violet of not, I cannot accept what you've become," Tony says, "The Violet I know doesn't hurt people, or kidnap them."

"What?!" The Empress stares at Tony in disbelief. His words echo in her head, "You cannot accept… me…"

A blank expression comes across her face as she says this.

"But… why?"

"Because of what you've done. You've killed people!"

Tony runs to Violet side. The Empress' shield around Violet disappears and the Empress begins to tremble. Sinking to her knees, she covers her face with her hands. She sits there for a moment, but then stops.

"Fine," she says solemnly, "If that is you're final answer…"

She stands up again.

"Then you aren't the Tony I want after all. You are not going to reject me, I reject you both!"


	15. Chapter 14: The Final Battle

Disclaimer: Owning the Incredibles is not a privilege of mine. :( They are the property of Pixar/Disney.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. This has been an awesome story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I tried to fix it… I tried to bring him back to me… I destroyed all threats; I rid the world of all obstacles. And in the end he rejects me?_ Thoughts flash through the Dark Empress' mind as she stands before Violet and Tony.

"But… why?" she looks into Tony's face asking, pleading.

"Because of what you've done. You've killed people!"

Tony runs to Violet side. The Empress' shield around Violet dissipates and the Empress begins to shiver. Sinking to her knees, she covers her face with her hands.

_Does he not understand; doesn't he see all she has done for him?!_

"Fine," she says solemnly, "If that is you're final answer…"

She stands up again. Her hands turn to fists as she prepares for what comes next.

"Then you aren't the Tony I want after all. You are not going to reject me, I reject you both!"

Lifting her hands up, she surrounds the two before her in her force field.

"I see now," the Empress' voice is strangely calm now, "it was all a mistake. I never should have started such a tiring process."

Throwing her arms in their direction, she layers on her powers attempting to crush them beneath the force field.

"Now you die."

Using her own force field, Violet reaches through the Empress' powers, ripping the barrier asunder.

"No!" Violet says as she steps out of the barrier. The force field collapses setting Tony free.

Just then, the door to the room opens a two guards step in.

"We found her, trying to esca…" they start to say, throwing Edna into the room. Seeing Violet and the Empress fighting they stop. Leaving Edna on the floor, they proceed towards the two combatants to help their boss.

Violet, encompassing her hands with purple energy, charges at the Empress. Force fields rapidly appear, only to be torn down moments later as Violet advances and the Empress retreats.

"No!" The Empress says as she notices the guards, "Leave her to me, I can handle her. Just get the boy."

"Tony," Violet looks toward him, "Get out of here!"

But before he can move he is grabbed.

"Let me go!"

As Violet turns, the Empress takes advantage of it and blasts a wall of energy at Violet. The force of it knocks her back a few feet. The guards begin to hit Tony as they hold him; punching him until he begins to bleed. Tony struggles to get free, but all his squirming does is make them hold harder.

"What are you doing?!" Violet says as she gets back up. Hurt comes to her eyes as she looks at her future self.

"Huh?" the Empress says caught off guard by this.

"You're hurting Tony! Are you even thinking?"

"He chose you, not me," The Empress throws a wall of force field at Violet. Violet just pushes it away, "You will eventually become me. There is no avoiding it all!"

She throws a few more attacks at Violet, but with each one, Violet brushes them off more casually than the last. Walking towards the Empress, she stares a dark glare at her. The Dark Empress backs up until she comes to a wall.

"I understand now," Violet runs at the Empress.

The Empress put up her shield to defend herself, but Violet just slides right through. Grabbing her by the arm Violet holds her still and looks into her in the eyes.

"I will never become you!"

As she says this, the Empress stares back at her.

"What?!" she says in confusion.

"I won't become what you are," Violet says with resolve, "I realize what made you become like this. And that, is selfishness."

Everyone in the room stops fighting and looks toward the two of them. Edna returns to conscience and picks herself up off the floor.

"I was too selfish to be a real hero. Real heroes don't think about themselves all the time… they think of everyone else."

"But what about Tony," the Empress tries, "You have to make a safe place so he can be with you."

"If I do my job as a true hero, I won't have to worry about that. The world will be safe enough, and he will actually like me; not like you."

Anger fills the Dark Empress, as she pushes Violet away. She starts to generate an attack.

"I won't let it end… like… this…" however as she says this, she begins to fade. Her voice grows softer as she disappears into nothingness. The two guards, at seeing this, scurry out of the room; for fear that they be next to vanish.

Finally when the Dark Empress is gone, Violet looks around at her friends. As they catch their breaths, they all have looks of relief on their faces.

"Hey! Did I get here in time?" James scrambles into the room, a look of action on his face.

"I think so…" Tony says wiping the blood from his face on his sleeve.

"Aw man…" James' disappointment causes Violet to laugh.

"Don't worry Jack-Jack, you'll have other battles," Violet says putting her arm on his shoulder, "For now, we just got to get back home."

"Oh, right," James turns to Edna, "We have to get these two back to their own time."

"So what do we do?" Tony asks coming over to Violet, "Do we tap our heels and say 'there's no place like home', or what?"

"We're not in The Wizard of Oz," Edna says, "You came here by science so you'll have to leave by science."

Leaving the Empress' large headquarters, Violet and Tony follow Edna down the levels of the building, to the basement.

"She kept a few things down here," Edna enters a large laboratory and walks over to the table there. Rustling through the drawers and containers on the table, she finally pulls out a small device.

"Hey, isn't that what we sent Mortikis back with?"

"Yeah it's just like it, but this time we won't break it," James smiles, "It will bring you back the way it is supposed to."

"Alright, setting to go…" Edna configures the device and hands it to Violet, "You and Tony are the only one who will remember this, since it won't happen to anyone else now."

"So everything it going to be alright?" she asks, concerned.

"Yes, it will all settle into the correct history," James assures her.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, now get close together. You don't want to leave Tony behind."

"Now we have to get out of here, in case those guards get some reinforcements."

Waving good-bye, James and Edna leave the room. Tony turns to Violet.

"There's just one thing I have to say…" he says as the device in Violet's hands begins to activate, "I love you."

Leaning in, the two kiss. And as they kiss, they are enveloped by warm light, sending them floating softly back to their time. Pulling away, they blink a few times. The blurriness around them begins to clear, as Violet's house comes into view.

"Heh," Tony chuckles, and begins to laugh. His laughter causes Violet to laugh as well as they head in.

One strong thought crosses Violet mind at that point, "I can tell… this is going to be the start of something great…"

~ Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, what do you think. Please tell me, I like to hear. Also...  
If you noticed my profile a little while ago, you would have seen I was going to change my pen name. As you may be able to tell now it is Liquidshadowcenter now. Sorry once again for the inconvenience.


End file.
